


FUN TIMES

by Creation433445



Series: Life sucks [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fun Games, Humor, Joking Around, M/M, No Plot, Some sort of flirting, Truth or Dare, friends and family time, groupchat, icanttag, ink has some sort of a soul, kiddnaping, made just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creation433445/pseuds/Creation433445
Summary: What happens when everyone has a phone, and to add on top social media? Ink thought it a great idea for everyone to get along without seeing each other. Mostly because they would die when they see the BAD GUYS( mostly error cuz he's an ass) in person. This would be a great idea if it wasn't that Error can hack the phones  with some unknown logic, ANYWAYS Now for some family bonding time.





	1. Getting started

**Author's Note:**

> Just to tell ya guys that I don't really have an plot or an idea so if ya wanted me to do something comment down below.
> 
>  
> 
> EVERYONE HERE HAS AN ISSUE,  
> INCLUDING ME:,)

5:00AM Ink: heya guys i gave each of you a multiverse phone so we all can COMMUNICATE

 

5:15AM Error: hOW THe HEll dID YOu Get In ThE AnTi-Void

Ink: did it seriously take you 15 minutes to answer me. I know you dont sleep that much sooo...

 

Error: 5HU7 UP

 

INK: welp im going to go create now bye

 

( Ink left the chatroom )

 

Error: FUCK

 

( Error left the chat room )

 

10:00AM Classic: hello...

 

Classic: anyone there.... 

 

Classic: HELLO DARKNESS MY OLD FRIEND 

 

Blue: MWEHEHEHEH YOU WOULD NEVER BE ALONE FOR I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD KEEP YOU COMPANY. 

 

Classic: thanks blue, so what you doing

 

Blue: I'M AT INKS HOUSE WITH DREAM. WE FOUND SOMETHING ON THE PHONE CALLED FACEBOOK.

 

Classic: let me check my phone

 

Blue: OK

 

Classic: hey I found the 90s nightmare in here with...

 

Classic: OVER 500,000 FOLLOWERS

 

Classic: everyone only had these special phones for less then a day... show off

 

Blue: HE'S SOO COOL

 

Red: who is?

 

Blue: FRESH

 

( Red left the chatroom )

 

Classic: damn that was fast.

 

( Error and Ink joined the chat )

 

Ink: so how are your new phones

 

Fresh: my broski They are da bomb. Me and my bros are gonna get famous now dog

 

Error: MWAhAHaH I Have Over 70,000 foLlOweRs

 

Ink: how the hell do you have that much. What you facebook page called

 

Error: NoTAhAcKer1 and FreSh's Is brobananachip429

 

Error: And gEno hAs sOme foLlOweRs too. His nAme iS SOMEONEENDMYWORTHESSLIFEALREADYPLSHELPMAH64.

 

Fresh: ma oldest bro got a ton of rad follwers now

 

Classic: what do you guys even post?

 

Error: STUFF

 

Fresh: some rad skate board tricks homie

 

Ink: how the heCK are you so popular

 

Error: LOGIC

 

Ink: that your answer for everything...

 

Fresh: later alligator, got some RAD stuff to post

 

( Fresh left the chat room)

 

Error: Bye RaInBow ASshOle.

 

Ink: GLITCHYBITCH

 

( Error left the chatroom)

 

( Ink left the chatroom)

 

Classic: I can already imagine all the drama that going to happen.

 

Blue: SAME


	2. The bad guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you ta know, swapfell and lust are with the bad guys. Error is his own kind of man while Fresh is.... Fresh.

                                    6:00PM

  
Nightmare: what is this

  
Dream: Nightmare?

  
Nightmare: fuck me

  
Lust: isn't tentacles a little kinky

  
Dream: kinky?

  
Nightmare: said the guy who's name is lust

  
Killer: DAMN

  
Dream: what’s kinky?

  
Nightmare: NOTHING

  
Killer: so innocent

 

Nightmare: do you want to die

  
Killer: no thanks

  
Geno: yes please

  
Lust: I wanna fuck

  
Nightmare: CAN YOU CLOSE YOUR GOD DAMN LEGS FOR A SECOND LUST

  
Lust: not really.

  
Dust: this is why you don’t create a chat that combines Nightmare and Lust

  
Nightmare: go fuck yourself you slut

  
Lust: already am;)

  
Dream: uhhh what is happening?

  
Geno: I want to die pls someone end my suffering

  
Nightmare: where is the god of destruction when you need him

  
Killer: getting chased by ink, who may or may not have been drinking some red paint

  
Lust: that means I have an hour or two to fuck Nighty

  
Nightmare: why don’t you fuck Geno, he has nowhere to run

  
Geno: the fuck I did to you

  
Nightmare: you won’t give me your negativity

  
Dream: he isn’t positive too

 

Geno: so both of you have a grudge against me

  
Nightmare: yes

  
Dream: yep

  
Killer: that’s sad

  
Dust: but at the same time it’s hilarious

  
Geno: you know my boyfriend is the god of death right?

  
Nightmare:….

  
Dream: oh well uhh good bye brother. I'll be hiding for the rest of my life now.

  
Nightmare: NO WAIT I’M COMING WITH YOU

  
( Dream left the chat )

  
( nightmare left the chat )

  
Lust: well that… was kinda

  
Geno: you better not

  
Lust: kinky

  
( Geno left the chat )

  
Killer: LMAO

  
Dust: lust didn’t we talk about scaring people XD

  
Lust: to be honest, I was masturbating while you were giving me your little speech…  
Dust: oh…

  
Killer: how did I not notice

  
Lust: I am good at hiding it

  
Killer: IT? THE FUCK

  
Dust: that explains a lot

  
Killer: I WAS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU WITH HORROR ON YOUR OTHER SIDE,  
SO THERE’S NO WAY OF HIDING IT.

  
Dust: let’s change the topic, killer how was your day

  
Killer: great until lust showed up

  
Dust: thats great, your great, everything is just great, good bye

  
( Dust left the chatroom )

  
Killer: thanks for leaving me behind asshole.

  
Lust: only the two of us now

  
Killer:…

  
( Killer left the chat room )

  
Lust: damnit  
 


	3. Getting along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weird stuff happens

Ink: hey everyone, are you having fun with your new phones!

 

Error: yEs

 

Ink: really?

 

Error: i CAn trACk peOPLEe

 

Ink: no you cant

 

Error: yOu're IN yOUr cloSEt

 

Ink: HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

 

Error: WERe yoU nOT lisTENIng tO mE?

 

Ink: what were we talking about again?

 

Error: nEVer mINd -_-

 

Dream: hey can we set up a meeting tomorrow Ink?

 

Ink: why

 

Dream: we need to talk about the phones

 

Ink: why they're great?

 

Dream: people are dying of starvation 

 

Ink: sooo...

 

Dream: people are dying

 

Error: I DOnt NeEd tO EAt

 

Dream: not you

 

Error: :'(

 

Ink: not my problem

 

Dream: ........

 

Nightmare: i hate Death

 

Ink: why?

 

Horror: HE'S BLAMING US FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DIED OF STARVATION

 

Error: hA sUcks FOr YoU

 

Horror: at least i dont have a parasite as my bro

 

Error: ....

 

Nightmare: DREAM

 

Dream: yes brother

 

Nightmare: you're adopted

 

Dream: what...

 

Blue: THATS KIND OF MEAN NIGHTMARE.

 

Error: welL BAck tO My JoB

 

Ink: YOU BETTER NOT!

 

( Error left the chat )

 

Ink:GLITCHY ASSHOLE!

 

( Ink has left the chatroom )

 

Nightmare: now to ruin some ones life

 

Dream: no wait....

 

Nightmare: WHAT

 

Dream: you're adopted too

 

Nightmare:.....

 

( Nightmare left the chatroom )

 

Dream: that felt nice

 

Horror: he's gonna get your ass now...

 

Dream: oh I know...

 

Blue: HEY DREAM, SOMEONE IS KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR

 

Dream: well that was fast

 

( Dream left the chatroom) 

 

Horror: hey blue wanna help me cook at Nightmare's place?

 

Blue: SURE

 

( Blue left the chatroom )

 

( Horror left the chatroom )

 

Red: to this day Blue was never to be seen again

 

Classic: shut it red

 

Death: hey do you guys know where nightmare is?

 

Red: nope

 

Classic: nah... ask swapfell

 

Swapfell: what the hell you want?

 

Death: Nightmare

 

Swapfell: in Dream's house

 

Killer: such a great teammate you are

 

Swapfell: thanks 

 

Killer: .....

 

Swapfell: AHHH-

 

( Swapfell left the chat )

 

Red: I wonder what happened

 

Killer: murder 

 

Classic: well that's a CLASSIC

 

Red: lol

 

Killer: well I'm just gonna leave you two be...

 

( Killer left the chatroom )

 

Death: who wants to play uno with Me and Geno

 

Classic: ME

 

Red: ME

 

Mafia: can I join?

 

Death: sure

 

 

 

They lived happily ever after  
Except blue cuz he was eaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were curious, Mafia won uno cuz he has skillz at that stuff


	4. Lets talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is hiding something from everyone

Ink: error why did you destroy underfell 79

 

Error: Oh For The loVe of God, I ExpLaiN LiKe a MIllIoN Times RaInbOw assHOle

 

Ink: you know I forget everything 

 

Error: Im SurprisEd yOu haVent forgoT YOur Name

 

Cross: can I have chocolate

 

Ink: NO

 

Error: STEAL FROM RED

 

Red: WHY ME YOU DICK

 

Error: cUz you’rE mEAn

 

Nightmare: the balance is evil

 

Ink: not as evil as you

 

Dream: calm down everyone

 

Red: CROSS

 

Cross: fuck this shit im out

 

Error: I fOUnd choCOlatE

 

Cross: wait, can I have some

 

Error: noPE

 

Ink: maybe we can work together to solve our problems

 

Ink: so tell me the problems you are facing 

 

Nightmare: debt

 

Error: Damn

 

Killer: theres a demon inside me

 

Ink: normal

 

Error: crippling depression

 

Ink: good

 

Cross: loneliness 

 

Classic: hello darkness my old friend

 

Dream: my family

 

Nightmare: what family?

 

Ink: shut it Nightmare

 

Error: wE cAN ALl aGree With The BalAnce

 

Ink: how do we fix that

 

Nightmare: what about my debt

 

Ink: no one cares

 

Dream: we should create a system

 

Error: YEah iTs cALled LeAve mE aLoNe whEn iM doIng my JoB 

 

Killer: aka fuck off

 

Horror: lol

 

Sci: why don’t you take turns?

 

Error:…

 

Ink:….

 

Nightmare:….

 

Dream:….

 

Error: you know what….

 

Ink: you finally stop texting weird

 

Error: monopoly

 

Ink: GASP 

 

Dream: THE FRIENDSHIP BREAKER

 

Nightmare: oh shit, hey how about we play truth or dare?

 

Killer: YAS

 

Horror: YAY

 

Error: we could do that

 

Ink: oh thank god

 

Dream: yes that’s a fun game

 

Nightmare: Who’s first

 

Killer: god, I feel like Im in highschool

 

Horror: same

 

Dream: ME

 

Ink: nice

 

Dream: Error, truth or dare

 

Error: truth

 

Nightmare: wimp

 

Error: octopus 

 

Dream: is it true you have five tongues  
Ink: wait what?

 

Killer: FIVE?

 

Error: yea

 

Lust: damn

 

Sci: I NEED TO TEST YOUR MAGIC

 

Error: no u don’t

 

Error: Nightmare truth or dare

 

Nightmare: dare

 

Error: tell Dream you love him

 

Killer: lmao

 

Dream: ☆3☆

 

Nightmare: Dream

 

Dream: yes adopted brother 

 

Horror: cough cough

 

Nightmare: ….

 

Ink: you can do it

 

Nightmare: i….

 

Killer: this is like that cheesy romance movie where the guy is trying to confess and it ends with the girl screaming “I love you” then they start kissing

 

Horror: well someone's watching to many romance movies

 

Nightmare: love….

 

Ink: so close 

 

Nightmare: no one -_-

 

Dream: I’m depress 

 

Nightmare: I luv

 

Dream: ○_○

 

Nightmare: killer

 

Killer: YES

 

Dream: :’(

 

Horror: HEY GREAT IDEA LET’S CONFESS OUR LOVE

 

Classic: Reds cool

 

Dream: Cross I guess

 

Cross: I’M ACTUALLY LOVED

 

Error: you will never guess who I’m dating

 

Ink: wha….

 

Horror: ….

 

Nightmare: ….

 

Dream: …..

 

Lust: never expected that from you Error •3^

 

Error: ♡3♡

 

Ink: LET’S GO BACK TO OUR PROBLEMS 

 

Nightmare: debt

 

Ink: Error 

 

Error: yea

 

Ink: i luv u

 

Error: you can't feel

 

Ink: :’(

 

Nightmare: WHO ARE YOU DATING

 

Error: won’t tell you

 

Killer: well now we have a mystery 

 

Horror: what about truth or dare?

 

Ink: it can wait

 

Dream: I thought Error was a loner

 

Ink: same

 

Nightmare: well guess he’s not

 

Error: you assholes I have a life ya know

 

Ink: yea right what do you do for a living

 

Blue: I KNOW

 

Ink: how

 

Blue: HE SHOWED ME ONCE

 

Nightmare: he did?

 

Blue: YEA

 

Error: im a fashion designer 

 

Ink: The fuck

 

Dream: that’s awesome 

 

Error: I’m rich

 

Nightmare: how?!

 

Error: I don’t eat and I live in the Anti-void 

 

Nightmare: ….

 

( Nightmare left the chat )

 

Killer: well now he’s gonna starve himself 

 

Horror: Noooooo

 

Ink: wait what’s Nightmare’s job

 

Cross: he ruin people’s lives

 

Ink: that’s mean

 

Dream: ok so Error has a life

 

Error: and I’m famous on the internet

 

Geno: someone kill me

 

Error: and Geno too 

 

Fresh: heya broski, ya want ta help me spread my awesome vibes

 

Error: sure

 

Geno: fresh infect me

 

Fresh: no can do brah

 

Geno: WHY

 

( Fresh left the chatroom )

 

Error: see ya later ink

 

Ink: DON’T DESTROY MY BEAUTIFUL CREATIONS

 

Error: no promises

 

( Error left the chat )

 

Ink: IM CREATING MORE UNDERLUST AUS NOW

 

( Ink left the chatroom )

 

Outer: im glad my AU is safe

 

Red: why is it safe

 

Outer: Error likes it

 

Red: ???

 

Dream: likes?

 

Killer: Error loves to look at the stars

 

Horror: lets find out who Error loves

 

Death: I love mysteries

 

Geno: he hates Red so you can cross him out

 

Killer: he ignores classic

 

Dream: Ink got rejected

 

Red: Outer is heartless

 

Outer: HEY

 

Horror: Mafia hates him

 

Death: how do you know

 

Horror: he always shoots him in the head every time he sees him

 

Mafia: one time I got him on the ass

 

Killer: that was hilarious

 

Horror: he thought someone touched him XD

 

Outer: he would NEVER stand near Death

 

Killer: he's pissed at dust for making a bomb

Dust: that was a mistake ok!

 

Killer: sssuuurrreee

 

Stretch: what are you guys talking about?

 

Red: we are trying to figure out who Error loves

 

Dream: what about blue…

 

Outer:…..

 

Classic: pedophile? 

 

Blue: ME AND ERROR ARE FRIENDS

 

Stretch: oh god…

 

Outer: then who

 

Blue: By the way im an adult STRETCH!

 

Outer: …..

 

Stretch: he's evil

 

Killer: -_-

 

Dust: =_=

 

Horror: °▪°

 

Stretch: more evil than all of you

 

Dream: I believe there’s good in everyone

 

Killer: that why you play tag with your brother

 

Classic: tag?

 

Killer: doesn’t matter now

 

Horror: lets just talk about it later ok

 

Dream: agreed

 

Killer: now to kill some people

 

Dream: no wait

 

( Killer left the chatroom )

 

Dream: WWHHHYYYY

 

( Dream left the chatroom)

 

Red: say, Blue

 

Blue: YEA

 

Red: how did you survive from Horror

 

Horror: HEY I have friends too 

 

Classic: lol

 

Blues: ALL WE DID WAS COOK SPAGHETTI 

 

Red: that’s all 

 

Blue: YEA

 

Horror: time to cook!

 

( Horror left the chatroom)

 

Cross: oh he’s right guess I better steal some chocolate and tacos

 

Blue: NOOOO

 

Red: FUUUCCCKKK

 

( Cross left the chatroom)

 

( Blue left the chatroom)

 

( RED left the chatroom)

 

Classic: hey Outer want to say our best puns to each other 

 

( Dust and Death left the chatroom )

 

Stretch: I’ll join

 

Outer: I have some puns that are just… out of this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out who Error loves in the next chapter


	5. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's secret is revealed. No one expected it.... well maybe someone....

Horror: so did any of you figure it out

 

Classic: nope

 

Blue: NO

 

Red: he's probably just messing with us

 

Dust: Error is not the person to lie

 

Killer: true

 

Nightmare: he only destroyed five AUS today, which is weird because he usually Destroys around nine

 

Outer: so he was visiting someone?

 

Nightmare: guess so

 

Ink: look at you guys. You’re getting along well

 

Nightmare: I could kill you right now if that’s what you want

 

Dream: I wonder where Error is right now

 

Ink: idk where he is, haven't seen him

 

Dust: -_-

 

Epic: bruh

 

Ink: EPIC?!

 

Epic: yo wats up bruh

 

Cross: DUDE

 

Nightmare: fuck….

 

Epic: BRUH

 

Cross: DDUUDDEE

 

Epic: BBRRUUHH

 

Fresh: Yo wad up homie

 

Epic: BBRRUUHH ITS BEEN A LONG TIME

 

Cross: what were you doing

 

Fresh: ya broski wat took you so long

 

Epic: I wuz training

 

Cross: DUDE

 

Epic: BRUH 

 

Fresh: well at least you’re here homie

 

Epic: heh ya bruh

 

Nightmare: ok all of you shut it

 

Ink: ya we have something to talk about

 

Epic: bout wut

 

Fresh: my broski’s boyfriend my brotato chip

 

Nightmare: so he's gay

 

Classic: like the rest of us

 

Ink: I thought he was Christian 

 

Killer: HOW?

 

Red: LMAO

 

Blue: WELL HE’S NOT

 

Ink: so you know who it is?

 

Fresh: yep

 

Killer: TELL US

 

Fresh: ……..its

 

Horror: yes YES….

 

Fresh: can’t tell ya….

 

nk: I will kill you the next time I see you and your parasites

 

Fresh: cool homie

 

Nightmare: give us a hint

 

Fresh: no can do brah

 

Ink: WWHHHYYYYY

 

Nightmare: Lets go back to crossing people off the list

 

Killer: we only have Geno, Fresh, Epic, Lust, and Horror

 

Horror: in not dating him jeez

 

Dream: Fresh and Geno are his brothers

 

Ink: Error would NEVER date Lust

 

Horror: Epic?

 

Epic: pretty single over here bruh

 

Nightmare: then who the hell is he dating 

 

Outer: someone could be lying

 

Classic: but who?

 

Red: damnit why do we even want to know

 

Ink: IDK

 

Horror: Lets continue playing truth or dare

 

Blue: ALRIGHT 

 

Nightmare: Ink truth or dare

 

Ink: truth

 

Killer: weak

 

Horror: pathetic 

 

Dust: loser

 

Ink: Jesus Christ DARE

 

Nightmare: I dare you to find Error

 

Ink: UUGGHHHH FINE YOU EVIL OCTOPUS

 

( Ink left the chatroom)

 

lassic: Red truth or dare

 

Red: truth

 

Classic: do you like chocolate?

 

Red: yea

 

Outer: Nightmare truth or dare

 

Nightmare: dare

 

Outer: I dare you to sing a song about FRIENDSHIP

 

Nightmare: Never gonna happen

 

Killer: lol

 

( Ink and Error joined the chat )

 

Error: HELP

 

Nightmare: what’s wrong

 

Ink: I kidnapped him :3

 

Error: HALP MEH

 

Killer: who’s your boyfriend

 

Error: I will never tell you 

 

Ink: you will never escape 

 

Error: how about I give you hints -_-

 

Classic: YES

 

Error: ok first hint….

 

Ink: go on

 

Error: he can dance

 

Ink: a lot of people can dance

 

Dance: like me

 

Dream: me and Nightmare can too

 

Error: Ink can’t ^_^

 

Ink: •_¤ u ass…..

 

Lust: I can dance

 

Error: not innocent 

 

Nightmare: so not dream

 

Error: has both of his eyes -_-

 

Ink: not Nightmare, Horror, Fresh, or Geno

 

Error: WHY WOULD I DATE MY BROTHERS

 

Red: don’t know don’t care

 

Error: has no scars on his eyes

 

Ink: not Epic or swapfell

 

Error: he’s not lazy

 

Horror: cross out Classic, Red, Stretch, And outer

 

Error: wasn’t insane ^-^

 

Red: not killer or dust

 

Error: has a brother right now

 

Killer: not cross

 

Cross: :,(

 

Dream: so that leaves Dance, Sci, Lust, Mafia, and Blue

 

Error: DOSENT SHOOT ME ALL THE TIME

 

Ink: lol

 

Mafia: -_-

 

Error: NOT A SCIENTIST

 

Sci: Mr. Istatetheobvious

 

Red: LMAO

 

Error: not Dance

 

Ink: two more….

 

Nightmare: tell us now

 

Error: you can figure it out…

 

Ink: WAIT

 

( Error left the chatroom )

 

Killer: damnit

 

Horror: it’s down to two people

 

Dust: the trickster and the slut

 

Lust: not me >30

 

Blue: it’s not me

 

Ink: come on guys tell us

 

Lust: he would kill me

 

Blue: he would hate me

 

Nightmare: oh for fuck sakes, SOMEONE JUST SAY IT AND I WILL NOT BOTHER YOUR AU

 

Blue: ……

 

Lust: …….

 

Classic: come on pls

 

Blue: should be obvious

 

Red: it Blue!

 

Stretch: impossible

 

Red: what you mean?

 

Stretch: I never let Blue talk to him

 

Lust: soooo…

 

Nightmare: Error would never…..

 

Ink: don’t tell me your……

 

Lust: ^3^

 

( Error joined the chatroom )

 

Error: so did you figure it out :3

 

Nightmare: YOU’RE DATING THE SLUT

 

Error: yep…..

 

Lust: it’s a shocker

 

Ink: HOW THE HELL DO YOU GUYS...

 

Outer: I’m pretty sure Error has haphephobia

 

Horror: and I’m pretty sure Lust has his…. Needs

 

Error: well only people I trust can touch me, like Nightmare's gang

 

Blue: I’M HAPPY FOR YOU ERROR

 

Error: thanks blue

 

Lust: I’m not that needy

 

Nightmare: yea right -_-

 

Lust: meany

 

Ink: so you and lust are…. Dating

 

Error: yea….

 

Ink: this gives me some ideas

 

Error: wut?

 

( Ink left the chatroom)

 

Error: damnit

 

( Error left the chatroom)

 

Dream: that’s just weird

 

Nightmare: best if we don’t question it

 

Lust: sooo wut now •3•

 

Sci: let’s talk about your relationship 

 

Lust: shit

 

 

In facebook》

On imnotagirl96’s page

 

The ink machine35: omg Error and Lust are a couple

Imnotagirl96: how do you know

The ink machine35: Error just posted a pic of them kissing   
and it’s going viral

Imnotagirl96: wow

The trickster1: you should be happy for them

The ink machine35: I would never guessed Error would date Lust out of all people he could of chose 

The trickster1: yea it is a little bit weird but it’s better then nothing Mweheheh

Imnotagirl96: if you say so…

 

____________________________________________________________

 

NoTAhAcKer1 posted a picture on Demonsforlife62 page

 

Demonsforlife62: NOW YOUR JUST MESSING WITH ME

NoTAhAcKer1: what I would NEVER mess with the king of negativity 

Demonsforlife62: then why did you send me a picture of you and lust KISSING

NoTAhAcKer1: must be a glitch ^_^

Demonsforlife62: yea…. A glitch…. Fool

NoTAhAcKer1: whatever you say

NoTAhAcKer1: well have to go, ink created like ten AUS to piss me off

Demonsforlife62: well did it work?

NoTAhAcKer1: yea that’s why I posted some porn on Dreams page

Demonsforlife62: oh shit

 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

On imnotagirl96’s page 

 

The ink machine35: hey what’s this video

Imnotagirl96: Error posted that

The trickter1: let’s watch it, can't be that bad

The ink machine35: ok

 

Five minute later

 

The ink machine35: GET ME THE FUKIN HOLY BLEACH AND POUR IT INTO MY GODDAM EYES, I'M DYING HERE

 

THE TRICKSTER1: RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

imnotagirl96: AAAHHH MY INNOCENT EYES ARE BURNING GOD WHEN I GET ERROR IN GONNA RIP OUT HIS DIRTY HANDS AND SHOVE IT IN HIS ASS

 

 

 

Poor dream…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHIPS MWAHAHAH


	6. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just a regular day, birds singing, evil lurking, just a perfect day to find a new killer, waiting for its NEXT VICTIM

Ink: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE 

 

Classic: sup

 

Stretch: how u doin

 

Red: heya asshole

 

Outer: IM YEETING MYSELF INTO SPACE

 

Error: it’s the afternoon you lazy assholes 

 

Nightmare: Error just sleep

 

Lust: come on im waiting for you♡3♡

 

Error: fine, I'll be gone for two hours

 

Killer: doing what? =_=

 

Lust: Fun stuff >3♡

 

Classic: wait Error buddy

 

Error: what?

 

Classic: use a condom ^_^

 

Red: LMAO

 

Error: Y0U B17CH

 

Ink: ohhh… wow

 

( Error left the chatroom)

 

Lust: ♡u♡

 

Nightmare: go away you freak

 

Lust: fine fine you OCTOPUSS

 

Nightmare: WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU CAN EVEN MOVE YOU SLUT

 

Lust: YES PLEASE

 

Nightmare: FFFFUUUUUUUUU

 

Ink: jesus Christ Lust go with Error

 

Lust: :’(

 

( Lust left the chatroom)

 

Classic: that was beautiful 

 

Blue: MWEHEHEH, NO NEED TO FIGHT GUYS

 

Cross: TACOS?

 

Blue: COME OVER TO MY PLACE CROSS

 

Cross: YESSSS

 

Outer: who wants to yeet themselves with me

 

Geno: MEEEE, I WANT TO DIE

 

Death: Geno

 

Geno: fuck off

 

Death: GENOOO

 

Geno: NOOOO

 

Ink: im starting to think that the phones was a bad idea

 

Red: starting?

 

Stretch: think?! Blue can contact the destroyer anytime he wants to

 

Killer: soo?

 

Horror: Error's mature….

 

Dust: and smart

 

Classic: and a murder 

 

Red: that eats chocolate…… MY CHOCOLATE THAT I BOUGHT WITH MY OWN MONEY!!

 

Blue: cough….. stole

 

Red: how the fuck did ya know

 

Blue: don’t underestimate me

 

Outer: jesus christ someone check him

 

Nightmare: He's at level 17

 

Blue: NIGHTMARE ☆^☆

 

Stretch: WWHHHAAAATTTT?

 

Classic: HOLY SHIT

 

Red: DAMN

 

Killer: nice

 

Outer: how did you gain that level?! ○_○

 

Blue: MWEHEHEH, BY KILLING SOME HIGH LEVEL MONSTERS…… AND HUMANS

 

Stretch: HOW?

 

Blue: YOU DON’T NOTICE WHEN PEOPLE LOOK AWAY IN FEAR WHEN I WALK BY

 

Classic: what?

 

Blue: AND SOME PEOPLE CALL ME BY DIFFERENT NAMES

 

Horror: like what?

 

Blue: LIKE BLUESCREEN

 

Ink: WHATS BLUESCREEN?!

 

Blue: they say I got abandon by my real brother and my code change, making me a destroyer like Error

 

Ink: ARE YOU?

 

Stretch: OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD WHAT DO I DO??????????

 

Blue: some other people call me yandare blue….

 

Dust: why do they call you that?!

 

Blue: YOU KNOW LOVE IS A STRONG THING RIGHT

 

Red: what kind of love

 

Blue: the feeling kind

 

Ink: yea?

 

Blue: a feeling that MAKES YOU WANT TO KILL THE PERSON THAT’S NEXT TO YOUR LOVER 

 

Blue: I heard tales from them that I usually kill my victim’s admirers with a knife with a joyful smile while I watch them bleed to death

 

Nightmare: Holy shit, I never knew you were a sadist

 

Blue: MWEHEHEH

 

Nightmare: want to join our gang?

 

Dream: BLUE DON’T

 

Ink: TRAITOR 

 

Red: I WILL NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOU AGAIN

 

Blue: YOU BETTER!

 

Horror: this is hilarious 

 

Killer: YAAYY A NEW KILLER

 

Dust: LOL

 

Blue: sorry Night, I cant join you yet

 

Nightmare: sad

 

Outer: lets talk about something else 

 

Ink: like?

 

Blue: NIGHTMARE AND DREAM

 

Nightmare: oh shit

 

Dream: hey adopted brother

 

Nightmare: HEY GUYS DID YOU KNOW DREAM DRUGS YOU 

 

Ink: wwhhhaaaatttt

 

Outer: he wouldn't 

 

Stretch: NICE, FREE DRUGS

 

Classic: really stretch -_-

 

Red: LMAO

 

Nightmare: you know that happy feeling you get when he's around

 

Ink: yea

 

Nightmare: that’s him drugging you

 

Ink: …..

 

Outer: ……..

 

Stretch: oohhhhh….. that’s why im trippin when hes around 

 

Blue: I thought it was because you ate those weed brownie

 

Nightmare: wait weed brownies……

 

Dream: whats wrong brother 

 

Killer: holy shit

 

Dust: that….. WAS YOUR FAULT NIGHTMARE 

 

Cross: AND YOU BLAMED US

 

Horror: HEY THEY WERE DELICIOUS

 

Ink: what the fuck are you talking about?

 

Nightmare: I may of took some of Stretch’s brownies 

 

Stretch: lol

 

Dream: that’s why you were singing frozen while climbing a tree with Cross

 

Nightmare: …… 

 

Dust: oh shit

 

Nightmare: I DID THAT AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING

 

Horror: ONLY INK AND DREAM SAW YOU

 

Stretch: I should make more weed brownies

 

Cross: TRIPLE FUDGE PLEASE

 

Nightmare: YOU BETTER NOT

 

Killer: come on Nighty, it would be fun :3

 

Dust: someone needs to get a camera

 

Nightmare: I WILL NEVER EAT BROWNIES AGAIN 

 

*time skip*

 

( Error joined the chatroom) 

 

Error: all of you suck

 

Ink: awww thanks

 

Error: glad to help

 

Ink: asshole

 

Error: rainbow asshole

 

Ink: glitchy bitch

 

Error: sadist

 

Ink: kidnapper 

 

Error: useless abomination 

 

Ink: unwanted destroyer 

 

Error: N080DY

 

INK: NO ONE 

 

Blue: guys please calm down

 

Ink: fine >_<

 

Error: …….

 

Ink: im sorry Error

 

Error: 50rry 

 

Nightmare: Now kiss

 

Ink: WHAT THE HELL

 

Error: FUCK 0F N1GH7M4R3

 

Blue: NIGHTMARE

 

Nightmare: MUAHAHAHA

 

Dream: why brother

 

Nightmare: I had too ^_^

 

Error: Y0U D1CK

 

Nightmare: whatever you say Error 7u7

 

Error: so what did I miss 

 

Ink: Blues a murder 

 

Error: WHAT

 

Nightmare: heh…….. yea

 

Error: DAMN I THOUGHT HE WAS INNOCENT LIKE YOUR STUPID USELESS BROTHER

 

Nightmare: IKR, the first time I checked him he threaten me with a knife if I told anybody……

 

Blue: wwhhaaaa… I would never do such I thing

 

Dream: that’s mean Error 😭

 

Error: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

 

Ink: OMG IT’S A MINI GUY

 

Nightmare: it looks weird

 

Error: HOW U DID THAT

 

Dream: oh I found it while I was texting you guys, theres many more

 

Ink: THERE IS???

 

Dream: 🌮 

 

Cross: HOLY SHIT IT’S A TACO 

 

Ink: FOUND IT🎨

 

Error: SAME🍫

 

Nightmare: THE FUK🍏🍎

 

Cross: HOW U DO THAT….

 

Cross: WAIT I FOUND IT

 

Cross: 🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮🌮

 

Nightmare: Its cool I guess

 

Ink: SO MUCH STUFF🏳️🌈

 

Error: WOW, LOOK INK ITS YOU 💩

 

Nightmare: lol

 

Ink: OH YEA WELL THIS IS YOU 🕷

 

Error: a spider?

 

Ink: YEA YOU LEAVE YOUR WEBS EVERYWHERE AND THEY TRIP PEOPLE

 

Error: …..

 

Nightmare: Its true Error

 

Error: at least im not a 🦑

 

Nightmare: You ass, im not a octopus!

 

Dream: you do look very similar to a octopus but not a smart as one

 

Cross: DAMMNNN

 

Error: HOLY SHIT

 

Ink: THE FUK

 

Nightmare: 🖕

 

Blue: HEY GUYS COME TO MY HOUSE WE ARE GOING TO PLAY SOME GAMES

 

Error: will there be killing?

 

Blue: HECK YEA

 

Error: IM IN

 

Nightmare: SAME

 

Dream: oh shoot we better go then Ink

 

Ink: whhhhyyyyyyyy

 

Dream: Nightmare and weed brownies don’t mix 

 

Nightmare: HEY IM A GROWN ADULT, I CAN TAKE CARE OF   
MYSELF

 

Error: don’t worry I'll make sure he gets home safe

 

Dream: IM STILL COMING

 

Dream: WITH A CAMERA

 

Ink: oh this is gonna be good

 

Cross: I'LL COME TOO

 

Blue: HEY QUICK QUESTION, HOW OLD IS EVERYONE

 

Cross: 24

 

Nightmare: 532

 

Dream: 532

 

Ink: lol in the thousands

 

Error: SAME

 

Blue: mentally?

 

Nightmare: 532

 

Ink: twelve and a half

 

Dream: 4 >:3

 

Cross: 1 >_<

 

Error: STILL IN THE THOUSANDS

 

Blue: HOW MUCH SO U DRINK?

 

Dream: none 

 

Ink: A BIT

 

Error: on normal days none, on bad days…. A SHIT LOAD OF RED WINE 

 

Nightmare: a bottle

 

Cross: usually when I finish drinking I either look dead or like I was fucking upside down 5 mins ago

 

Blue: GOOD TO KNOW NOW COME ON

 

Error: Coming

 

Ink: see ya there

 

Nightmare: race you

 

Dream: your on

 

Cross: goodbye suckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell is still dead until is AU resets so he will come back in a chapter or two
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nightmare got high enough to yell " MY LITTLE PONY " at the party with dream laughing his ass off while ink got it on camera but not before Error slapped Cross' ass, to high to notice what he had done.
> 
> Blue is laughing like a maniac when Cross yelped, turned around, slapping Error with so much force that he tripped and landed on Stretch who passed out from eating to much weed brownies


	7. The after math....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this is wut happened after the party in Blue's house......... poor Nightmare

Dream: BROTHER WHY

 

Nightmare: I did nothing

 

Dream: you got high AGAIN

 

Error: lol

 

Nightmare: at least I didn't slap someones ass

 

Error: …….

 

Error: that was an accident 

 

Cross: BLUE WUT HAPPENED TO THE TRIPLE FUDGE BROWNIES 

 

Blue: ALL OF YOU GUYS ATE THEM

 

Ink: I didn’t have any

 

Error: but you did drink that whole bottle of wine

 

Ink: it was good!

 

Nightmare: The brownies suck

 

Stretch: says the guy who ate ten brownies

 

Nightmare: Shut it

 

Classic: why didn’t you invite us

 

Blue: it was a party for the people who protect the multiverse  
Red: what about Cross dumbass

 

Blue: LANGUAGE RED

 

Blue: PLUS CROSS IS LIKE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS

 

Cross: who's first and second

 

Blue: ERROR IS FIRST

 

Error: HAHA SUCKERS

 

Ink: the fuk blue

 

Blue: DREAM IS SECOND

 

Ink: WHOS THIRD

 

Blue: NIGHTMARE 

 

Nightmare: LMAO

 

Ink: :(

 

Blue: DON’T WORRY INK YOUR FIFTH

 

Ink: =_=

 

Stretch: hey Nightmare want some brownies to go

 

Nightmare: …….

 

Cross: SAY YES

 

Horror: oh HELL NAW

 

Cross: ITS FOOD?!

 

Horror: true

 

Nightmare: Fine, only a little

 

Stretch: 50 weed brownies comin ur way

 

Fresh: not rad brah

 

Nightmare: Shut it you *radhole*

 

Fresh: your lucky im not completely censoring the whole chat

 

Error: you can do that

 

Fresh: yea my broski

 

Dream: I have a bad headache

 

Ink: wut did u drink

 

Dream: apple juice?

 

Stretch: oh shit

 

Nightmare: WHAT DID U DO

 

Stretch: that wasn’t apple juice

 

Ink: Dream what ur dealing with is a hangover

 

Dream: sounds nice

 

( Dream left the chatroom)

 

Ink: DREAM

 

Nightmare: I think he pasted out 

 

Ink: damn

 

Nightmare: does anyone remember what happen last night

 

Error: I was to high

 

Ink: I was to drunk

 

Cross: I was to…. Distracted

 

Classic: Blue you should throw another party next month

 

Blue: I WILL THINK ABOUT IT

 

Ink: Dream recorded the whole thing so we could just wait until he wakes up

 

Error: WHY

 

Cross: im still pissed at Error 

 

Error: THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT

 

Cross: IT HURT

 

Error: WELL THE SLAP HURT

 

Cross: GOOD YOU DESERVED IT

 

Nightmare: GOT THE WEED BROWNIES

 

Cross: YYAAAAAYYY

 

Horror: I’ll have some too

 

Dust: this is gonna end badly

 

Killer: im gonna steal Dream's camera and film it

 

Killer: its gonna be call THE LORD GAVE UP ON US

 

Dust: Time to get my cross

 

Cross: 🤔

 

Cross: ohhhhh……

 

Nightmare: MUAHAHA I ATE 13 BROWNIES ALREADY

 

Stretch: damn

 

Error: how high are you

 

Nightmare: ur sayin I wrong, its hi how are you

 

Ink: that’s…… a pretty drunk Nightmare

 

Red: he's in my universe

 

Ink: IM COMIN

 

Error: COMING TOO

 

Dream joined the chatroom)

 

Dream: IM ALIVE

 

Ink: LOL

 

Nightmare: hey killer

 

Killer: yea?

 

Nightmare: did I tell you that you are hot

 

Error: DAMN

 

Ink: holy shit

 

Killer: oh….. thanks

 

Nightmare: your thicc

 

Red: someone stop him

 

Nightmare: I wish I could fuhkwosdjdkofks

 

Error: GOT HIS PHONE

 

Killer: OH THANK GOD!

 

Ink: ERROR FOR ONCE IN ACTUALLY GLAD YOU WERE HERE 

 

Error: awww thank

 

Dream: what happen to my brother?

 

Stretch: he ate some of my brownies

 

Killer: dust hide the rest

 

Error: what should I do to nightmare 

 

Dream: what is he doing now 

 

Red: he’s pissing off my bro

 

Error: GOT HIM

 

Ink: SINCE WHEN DO U THINK IT’S A GOOD IDEA TO CARRY A TENTACLE MONSTER ON YOUR SHOULDER 

 

Error: WELL WUT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL HIM OR THROW HIM OUT OF THIS AU, CUZ I CAN ALWAYS SEND HIM TO UNDERLUST

 

Dream: HECK NAW, SEND HIM TO ME >:(

 

Dream: please?

 

Ink: damn

 

Killer: send him to his castle

 

Ink: he lives in a fricken castle?

 

Error: he says “IM THE KING OF DEPRESSION” all the time

 

Killer: its negativity smartass

 

Error: ohh I’m sooo sorry for offending your master

 

Killer: you bitch, you offended all of us

 

orror: now that was rude

 

Dust: Nightmare is gonna be mad

 

Ink: speaking of Nightmare, what did you do to him?

 

Error: I dumped him in the Anti-void 

 

Ink: your talking about the Anti-void that made you lose your mind 

 

Dream: I MUST GET HIM

 

Error: its not like he's going to die

 

Dream: give him his phone

 

Error: hold on I got to do something

 

Nightmare: I have no feelings and I don’t care about anyone unless it Benefits me

 

Killer: your sick Error

 

Nightmare: and I LOVE to hide everything from everyone

 

Nightmare: I love you dreamy boy

 

Dream: love you too adopted brother XD

 

Ink: oh he’s gonna be pissed at you Error

 

Error: I know

 

Error: here’s the phone Dream

 

Dream: you didn’t have to throw it at me

 

Error: I think I did

 

Dream: why

 

Error: you need some negativity in your dumb life

 

Dream: why

 

Error: your too positive 

 

Dream: IM THE GOD DAMN GURDIAN OF POSTIVITY

 

Cross: the weed is effecting him

 

Stretch: damn….. WAIT

 

Killer: ?

 

Error:………

 

Error: oh now I understand………

 

Cross: understand what

 

Error: Nightmare and Dream are connected

 

Ink: sooo

 

Error: it could be a glitch in the connection making Dream high I guess

 

Stretch: WOULD HIS AURA MAKE YOU HIGH IF HE'S HIGH

 

Red: that sounds stupid

 

Dream: aawwww nighty is singing

 

Error: sad

 

Killer: im pissed at you but I would forgive you if you do  
something for me

 

Error: and that is?

 

Swapfell: kill yourself

 

Killer:………..

 

Error: ass

 

Ink: LOL

 

Dream: wwweeeeeeeee I’m flyyyyiinnngg😁

 

Killer: I thought I killed you

 

Swapfell: YOU THOUGHT WRONG 

 

Killer: pretty sure I snapped ur neck

 

Swapfell: ahhh yes good times

 

Killer: whatever, Error I need you to bring Nightmare to the castle

 

Error: on it

 

Killer:……..

 

Dust:……….

 

Horror;………..

 

Dust: did anyone see a flying octopus coming 80mph straight to cross

 

Horror: that snap tho

 

Killer: im pretty sure I said to bring him here

 

Error: u weren’t specific 

 

Cross: im pretty sure my spines fuck up

 

Error: its kind of amazing how all of us will now only talk though the phones

 

Cross: ur a ass

 

Error: no u

 

Ink: Error your being to violent 

 

Error: time to watch undernovela

 

Ink: what

 

( Error left the chatroom)

 

Dream: OOOHHHH NNNNOOOO I LOST IT

 

Ink: fuck my life…… lost who? 

 

Dream: NIGHTY

 

Ink: he’s at my house

 

Dream: IIIIIMMMM COMING

 

( Dream left the chatroom)

 

Ink: now WATCH NIGHT WHILE I WATCH DREAM OK?!

 

Killer: GOT IT 

 

Stretch: I can believe I got Nightmare hooked into weed brownies

 

Blue: =_=

 

Stretch: AAAHH SHIT THE FACE OF DISAPPOINTMENT 

 

Killer: LOL 

 

Killer: OHHH SHIT

 

( Killer left the chatroom)

 

Dust: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

 

( Dust left the chatroom)

 

Cross: someone help

 

Horror: poor Dust

 

Red: THE FUCK HAPPENED

 

Horror: Nightmare jumped on dust

 

Cross: it hurts to laugh

 

Cross: oh……. I’m missing a rib

 

Horror: which is in Nightmare's mouth

 

Cross: ……….

 

Cross: im going to question my life now 

 

( Cross left the chatroom)

 

Ink: shit >:0

 

Dream: im a fish

 

Ink: hey blue

 

Blue: yes

 

Ink: you wouldn’t t blame me if Dream drowned right

 

Blue: -_-

 

Ink: I will take that as a no? 😅

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their day only got worse from that point on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on what I should do on the next chapter


	8. WHY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has questions and answers. some are good while others are stupid....  
> how was Dream born from a tree....?  
> why is mafia a dick....?  
> why does ink create....?   
> why does Error destroy.....?

Error: INK

 

Ink: yea

 

Error: WHY DID YOU MAKE ANOTHER COPY OF MAFIATALE

 

Ink: cuz i like mafiatale

 

Error: THERE IS ALREADY 50 COPYS

 

Mafia: whats wrong with my AU

 

Nighmare: i end up with at least 70 bullets stuck on me for every minute i stay there

 

Mafia: well who wouldnt shoot at a tentacle monster

 

Nightmare: ...............

 

Error: why do you create so much copys?

 

Ink: why do you destroy?

 

Dream: we could always tell each other everything

 

Nightmare: wheres your hideout?

 

Dream: except that

 

Nightmare: -_-

 

Ink: fine i will go first, i create because its fun 

 

Error: and i destroy because they are copys

 

Nightmare: yay problem solved

 

Dream: why dont you love me?

 

Nightmare: why do you always try to kill me?

 

Dream: i do not :o

 

Nightmare: for fuck sakes, A ARROW TO THE HEAD KILLS NORMAL MONSTERS

 

Dream: oh

 

Error: lol

 

Dream: at least i can eat right

 

Error: shut it

 

Ink: 7u7

 

Error: I FELT THAT ASSHOLE

 

Ink: wwhhaaaa i dont know what your talking about

 

Nightmare: you..... created another mafiatale.......... WHY?

 

Mafia: cuz im nice

 

Error: we all know thats not true

 

Mafia: im better then you

 

Error: haha, yea sure keep compairing yourself to A GOD

 

Ink: IM A GOD TOO

 

Nightmare: a god of mistakes

 

Ink: DEATH

 

Death: sup

 

Nightmare: oh shit

 

Ink: Nightmare wants your company

 

Death: cool

 

Nightmare: NO I DONT

 

Nightmare: ERROR DOES

 

Error: WHAT THE FUCK MAN, YOU KNOW HOW HARD IS IT TO DEAL WITH GODS?

 

NIghtmare: yea i do because i deal with one everyday

 

Error: who?

 

Nightmare: 7U7

 

Error: .........dick

 

Death: im right behind you

 

Error: who are yohzgsgabdba

 

( Error left the chat )

 

Death: hes in a better place

 

Ink: hell?

 

Death: no my house

 

( Error joined the chat )

 

Error: i rather be in hell

 

Nightmare: good bye Error

 

Error: LEAVE ME AND I'LL SHOVE MAFIA'S GUN IN UR ASS

 

Mafia: ouch

 

Nightmare: ooohhhh no my phone is running out of time

 

Error: so is ur life

 

Nightmare: Oops

 

( Nightmare left the chat )

 

Error: IM GONNA KILL HIM

 

Dream: but i will die 

 

Error: GOOD

 

Ink: he did nothing to you

 

Error: he exists

 

Dream: not my fault

 

Dream: blame it on my mother

 

Error: shes a tree.....

 

Dream: and a mother of..... 

 

Ink: of?

 

Dream: children

 

Error: how did she.....

 

Dream: i popped out of the air

 

Error: then how....

 

Dream: IM RELATED TO A TREE

 

Error: how did your father....

 

Dream: WHY R U ASKING ME. IM NOT THE ONE FUCKING TREES

 

Ink: how do you fuk trees

 

Dream: IDK

 

Death: ask life, maybe she would know

 

Dream: WHY

 

Error: its inks fault

 

Ink: i was drunk while i created that AU ok?!

 

Error: but why a tree

 

Ink: i was horny in a forest ok?!

 

Dream: ........

 

Dream: IM TELLING NIGHTMARE

 

Ink: cool, now i'll have two guardians pissed at me

 

Error: and a tree

 

Ink: shut it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when i think to hard :'(


	9. poor Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno is sad....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I HAD TO DO STUFF AND NOW I HAVE TO SOME FAR PLACE FOR A WEEK, UNABLE TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS FOR REASONS. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. BY THE WAY, I JUST WARNING YA THAT THERE MAY BE A FEW WRITING ERROR( totally Error's fault) IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF THE DEVICE IM USING...

Geno: i hate all of you

 

Nightmare: good

 

Death: aaawww geno, i did nothing to u~

 

Geno: life sucks

 

Nightmare: you suck

 

Death: shes great

 

Geno: not the person life

 

Nightmare: Oof

 

Death: still, life is great!

 

Geno: kill me

 

Nightmare: i would if i could

 

Death: u know u cant die

 

Geno: end my suffering

 

Nightmare: i will torture u

 

Death: dont be that way geno. u have me to take care of u

 

Geno: that makes my life worse

 

Nightmare: ouch 7u7

 

Death: im just gonna ignore that

 

Nightmare: me or what geno said?

 

Death: both

 

Nightmare: nice

 

Geno: FFFFFUUUUUUUUNNNNNKK

 

Fresh: nope

 

Nightmare: rejected

 

Death: -_-

 

Death: hows life

 

Geno: terrible

 

Nightmare: GREAT!

 

Fresh: rad homie

 

Death: what do you want to do Geno

 

Geno: watch you murder Nightmare

 

Nightmare: GASP

 

Death: cant, it will make dream sad

 

Geno: can u chase him off

 

Fresh: unrad brah

 

Nightmare: i will never go away

 

Dream: HEY BROTHER

 

Nightmare: stay back demon!

 

Dream: wat? =_=

 

Nightmare: i have the holy water!

 

Geno: give me some, maybe it will repel Death

 

Dream: what is my life?

 

Geno: i ask myself that question every single day

 

Nightmare: time to spread negativity

 

Dream: nooooo

 

Geno: end me before u go

 

Nightmare: nope

 

( Nightmare left the chat )

 

Geno: great now i have to wait for another murder

 

Killer: sup

 

Death: how the hell

 

Geno: perfect timing!

 

Killer: no i wont kill you

 

Geno: DAMNIT

 

Geno: can u tell me why not

 

Dream: bet its because of his 'master'

 

Killer: someones having a bad day

 

Dream: blame Error

 

Fresh: brah

 

Error: heeyyy dream

 

Dream: at first i thought Ink was lying when he said that Error is more annoying then Blue

 

Blue: :/

 

Dream: he wont stop following me

 

Error: would u rather have me destroy some more mistakes

 

Dream: nope!

 

Geno: Error get ur butt over here

 

Fresh: oh no the chancla

 

Death: LMAO

 

Error: r34lly fr35h!

 

Fresh: brah i couldnt help it

 

Error: ......

 

Fresh: BRAH-

 

( Fresh has left the chat)

 

Geno: ERROR

 

Error: coming -_-

 

( Error left the chat )

 

Dream: thanks Geno!

 

Geno: can you kill me pls

 

Dream: nope! 

 

( Dream has left the chat )

 

Geno: now im lonely

 

Blue: IM HERE

 

Death: so am i

 

Geno: Death go away, let me suffer with blue

 

Death: :'(


	10. crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no

ink: ok who the hell made weedtale

 

Classic: your the creator

 

ink: I ONLY MAKE HIGH QUALITY AUS 

 

Error: well explain underfell

 

Red: asshole

 

ink: i dont see anything wrong with underfell!

 

Error: ...

 

Ink: hush child

 

error: im not a child

 

ink: no one cares

 

ink: Now who made weedtale

 

Red: you could of just forgot 'bout it

 

Ink: WHY I WOULD NEVER

 

Error: thats a lie 

 

Ink: ssssshhhhhhhhh. let people have some respect for me

 

Nightmare: no one does so why try?

 

Ink: shut mr.negativeoctopus

 

Nightmare: dont call me that

 

ink: fine i wont ONLY IF U TELL MEH WHO CREATED WEEDTALE

 

Nightmare: ah thats easy

 

Error: wut

 

Ink: U KNOW 

 

Nightmare: yeah

 

Ink: WHO

 

Nightmare: Me

 

Ink: oh thx

 

Nightmare: np

 

( Nightmare left the chat )

 

ink: wait a minute......

 

Error: smh

 

Ink: THAT BITCH IS RUINING MY REPUTATION

 

Error: what reputation

 

Classic: what reputation

 

Red: what reputation

 

Ink:......

 

( Ink left the chat )

 

Error: RRRRREEEEEEEE-

 

( Error left the chat )

 

Classic: 9 out of 10 chance that was ink 

 

Red: did the destroyer, killer of millions, say 'rrrrrrrreeeeeeee'

 

classic: what is life


End file.
